Mistakes Lead to Love
by acciotomfelton
Summary: Ron has a baby. But not with Hermione. Hermione grabs the chance to escape all of this and goes on a vacation. You'll never guess who she runs into and what they're about to face.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I can't believe I'm about to become a Weasley. That's right, a Weasley. I'm marrying Ronald Weasley.

He proposed to me 3 months ago, while we were having dinner at the Burrow. Since then, I've been really busy.

Doing rounds.

Healing patients at St. Mungo's.

Planning for our wedding.

Disagreeing with Ginny and Pansy about my wedding dress.

Arguing with Ron about theme colours of the wedding.

Oh wait – Yes. Pansy Parkinson is one of my best friends. We have been for 4 years, when we ran into each other outside the Leaky Cauldron. She was with the git, Malfoy, who believe it or not is one of our friends now.

He's still annoying sometimes, but quite charming and funny. Dark funny, that is. But back on context...

But later today, something changed my life. You should remember my old friend, Lavender Brown. She came to me while I was doing rounds at St. Mungo's, with this little boy that reminded me of someone. Afterwards, she pulled me to an unoccupied room, the little boy in hand, and started breathing unusually.

"Lavender, are you alright?" She looked at me with panic and concern. I can absolutely see it in her face.

"Say, hi to Aunt Hermione, Alex. She knows daddy." The little boy, apparently called Alex, shot up, and his eyes have gone wide. "You know daddy?" He stares at me with anticipation.

I mouth to Lavender _'Daddy?'_, she replied with a small nod, and a weak smile and says "Ron."

Merlin.

Not to worry though, I didn't go ninja on Ron, or Lavender. But she left as soon as Alex (who also has ginger hair and freckles) started to throw a tantrum about his homework.

Later that evening, I come home to my apartment, with Ron waiting on the couch, since I owled him as soon as I got the news from Lavender. He didn't seem nervous; even thought I told him about Alex.

But then he stood up and started pacing.

"Hermione, I don't even know about the kid! Yes, I did sleep with Lavender, but that was 6 years ago! We weren't together back then, until a month after, when we ran into Hannah, Pansy and Malfoy! I'm so sorry, I know I should have told you, but I swear I didn't know about him! Oh Merlin, I'm-"

A pregnant silence grew, but was put to a pause when he asked "How old is he? Alex." Without thinking, "5, Ron. It makes sense. You slept with Lav 6 years ago." It made sense.

"Oh, this is just barking. I'm a father. Hermione, I didn't know and I only have feelings for you, I guarantee." He starts pacing again, murmuring something only he can understand. I'm finally fed up with his fidgeting. "Merlin's beard, Ronald! Calm down!" He stares at me, with tears in his eyes, and I walk up to him and hug him. For a long time. I give him a quick peck on the lips, "Hold on," he added. "Aren't you angry with me?"

"No, Ron. I understand." That was all I could come up with. And I do understand. At least, I think I'm trying to.

* * *

**This is my first time to write a Harry Potter Fanfic, it's definitely Dramione. So sorry if you don't like it! I hope you guys do though! There will be more coming, I promise I will update! Not like my other stories! Really sorry about that. Please review! 8D Sorry too, if it's too short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**You guise! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! School was really frantic. But now that we're out, I promise to update whenever I have the next chapter ready. This story is well.. not good, not bad, but I need your opinions! Yes I take constructive criticism, so please, please review! Help me!**

My business is a wreck. I just fired 3 people, mainly because they were horrible individuals. They couldn't do anything right. They are being taught and trained well; to do whatever is necessary to get the job finished.

I had to escape this foolishness. It was completely bonkers, how I fired 3 people in one day.

But no. I woke up today, to the sound of my maddening alarm; it's 6:23 am. I sit up, and look at my room. Nothing different, I looked at his silk blankets, my windows and the curtains.

And then I look beside me in my bed. There's no one.

I wish by now I could've had someone who could take care of me and I'd take care of her.

Someone who can make me happy.

Someone.

I got up from my bed, en route for the bathroom. Just before I could, someone enters my room. No, not a girl who possibly will make me in high spirits. My secretary: Alexandria Sandford.

"Oi, Draco. Before you do your business in the bathroom, I'm confirming your conference today with Jean Gillet, the owner of Le Toiny in St. Barth's." She said, while attempting to fix my bed. She shortly gave up and called the housekeeper.

I open the bathroom door; the whiff of citrus and musk meet my nose. I take a nippy shower and when I get out of the bathroom, I notice a leaflet of a cruise to St. Barth's. Alex must've left it here. The cruise was interesting; 2 weeks sail, there were suites, pools, bars.

I definitely need this.

I go down and someone calls out my name. "Draco, dear. Have you seen the le-", before she could finish, I handed her the leaflet and we made our way to the office.

"Alex, I'd like to know more about the cruise." I asked, opening the car door for her.

"I'll owl you the details, Mr. Malfoy, sir." She joked.

The rest of the car ride was in silence, except for the radio playing.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy." A brunette greeted me on my way to the meeting room. "That's Francesca D'Aubigne, she was hired today. She's French too." Alex whispered in my ear,

"Hi, Francesca. Pleasant to meet you. I trust that you will do your job well?"

I have to know whether or not she could do the job on form. She was good-looking, had green eyes, a button nose. She was cute.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I will. Don't fret." She said with a smile; she had nice teeth too. I flash a smile, and she walks to her workplace.

Alex looked at me, with a raised eyebrow. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Draco. I know what you're thinking." Oh, she knew me too well. "Alex, Alex. I'm not thinking of anything." She giggled, and I joined in as we were walking to the meeting room.

"Draco Malfoy, good morning to you." That must be Jean Gillet, the owner of Le Toiny. A really thick French accent he had.

"Good Morning, Mr. Gillet." I shook his hand while I sat down next to him. "Oh please, call me Jean. Now, I hear you were interested in buying my resort?" He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, sir. I was informed by my secretary, Alexandria here that you are selling it."

Long silence grew into the seconds where no one was talking. Jean sighed, "Yes, well, now that I'm old my daughter thinks that I am not capable of managing the resort; and partly also, because I want to be pensioned off. I want to spend time in a beach front house, with my family. You do understand?"

I nodded and we continued discussing about the trade of the resort. It took us 2 hours before the meeting finally finished. Le Toiny Resort was now under Draco Malfoy's name.

Smiling to myself, I walked out of the room, and was met by Francesca who was patiently waiting. For what?

"Francesca, dear are you waiting for someone?" Alexandria asked, apparently she was. She nodded "Oh, I was just waiting for my father. He was in a meeting with you, yes?" She turned around to ask me. Jean Gillet was her father? Merlin. "Jean is your father?" I asked, obviously confused. My face painted curiosity all over.

"Ah, yes. I haven't seen him in over 5 months, since he was too busy managing Le Toiny." I said nothing, but she saw my expression. "How? You don't have the same surname."

"Mm, he and my mum got divorced 7 years ago, and I took my mum's surname."

I really needed to know this girl. She was a grown woman, single according to Alexandria, possible looking for a partner? Oh, you never know.

"Francesca, would you like to join me for coffee? I'd like to know more about your background." I smiled as she giggled at the thought that I was asking her out.

Cute.

"Sure, I'll just grab my coat and say farewell to dad. I'll meet you outside." She turned away, as Alex was brisk walking towards me. "Draco, do you still need information about that cruise?"

"Yes, Alexandria Sandford. Thank you, saviour." She giggled, making her way to wherever.

I met with Francesca outside the building, and we walked to the café which was right across the street. We took a table and waited for our cups of coffee.

"So, Francesca, ho-" She cut me off by saying "Please, call me Frankie," With a smile.

"So, Frankie, why is it that you managed to work for me and have your father sell me the resort?" I looked down, to my coffee, avoiding her gaze as she smiled. "Well, I recently resigned from my older job, which was being the Executive Vice President of Le Toiny, and I had no idea _you_ were buying it!" I laughed.

"Why did you resign as Vice President? Isn't that what anyone wants for an occupation?" I looked up now. Silver eyes met green ones.

"Well, I don't like doing nothing but sitting in an office, telling people what to do. I wanted to experience working. Like really working. How about you, how is it being the CEO?" Ugh, questions like these were never meant to be answered by me.

"Mm, it's all right. I have had much constant worry up 'til now because I fired 3 people, which job you took." She was flabbergasted. I could see it in her look. "Yes, I know. How can I fire 3 people at once? Dear Merlin, this guy's a pitiless man." She laughed at that.

I like her when she laughs; you know those silent laughs you get when you laugh too much. "I don't think you're pitiless. A pleasant man is what you are." She said, looking down, flushed. I saw her cheeks as it blushed and it was my turn to ask.

"Why is it that you don't have a French accent like your father?" She looked up again, looking less flushed "I grew up here. I only stayed in France up to when I was 5. My family transferred here but my parents never got rid of their accent."

"I see. Okay, your turn to ask."

Before I knew it, we spent hours together in the coffee shop. It felt like a date, and it felt good to be with someone.

"Draco Malfoy, I'd like to see you again." She said with a smile and cheeks reddening.

"Me too, Frankie. Until then." I waved goodbye, and headed towards my car. Yes, it is a muggle car.

Today has been a good day.

**Another A/N: Yeah, I know it's FrankiexDraco, but it's really Dramione trust me! Review! **

Xx, Dougie


End file.
